


Время плохих идей

by wtf_falloutboy_2019



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_falloutboy_2019/pseuds/wtf_falloutboy_2019
Summary: Незадолго до рассвета Патрик обнаруживает себя в тускло освещенном гостиничном коридоре в компании Пита, где-то между бурной вечеринкой и последующим угрюмым утром. Пит ласково называет это «временем плохих идей».





	Время плохих идей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Decision Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443502) by [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 



Незадолго до рассвета Патрик обнаруживает себя в тускло освещенном гостиничном коридоре, в компании Пита, где-то между бурной вечеринкой и последующим угрюмым утром. Пит ласково называет это «временем плохих идей».

Cлишком поздно для ночи, определенно слишком рано для утра.

Патрик наступает на грязные шнурки своих кедов. Пит расплывается в улыбке, наблюдая за ним, и бормочет:

— Нам нужны конфетки.

— Нам нужна минералка, — возражает Патрик, придерживаясь за стену, чтобы не свалиться. — Жидкость.

— Мне нужно пососать вкусную сладенькую карамельку.

— Блин, — Патрик хихикает, — последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно, это сахар.

— Ладно, ты прав, — Пит врезается головой в дверной косяк, пока возится с ключом-картой. — Тогда просто что-нибудь пососать.

Патрик наигранно-пошло прижимается пахом к его заднице и шепчет на ухо:

— Может, это тебе нужно?

Пит застывает, и звук, который слетает с его губ, далек от глупого хихиканья, которого можно было ожидать, зато подозрительно похож на стон.

Патрик тоже затихает, сбитый с толку. В смысле. Чего?

— Да, — выдыхает Пит, подаваясь назад навстречу Патрику и делая все еще более неловким. — Да, я хочу его.

Чего?! Чего?!

Внезапно мир переворачивается, и губы Пита оказываются на губах Патрика, его поцелуй такой требовательный, одна рука тянет за волосы так, что немного больно, но очень хорошо, другая забирается под одежду, к чувствительному… Ох, ебать...

И что еще удивительнее, губы Патрика целуют в ответ, тело Патрика припечатывает Пита к двери и колено вжимается ему между ног.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Пит, и стаскивает с себя футболку, потому что Питу, разумеется, всегда надо быть голым. — Твою же мать…

Патрик отстраняется и раздраженно смотрит на него:

— Открывай сраную дверь, зачем ты раздеваешься здесь? Где ключ? Я клянусь…

Пит падает перед Патриком на колени, дергает молнию, и Патрик забывает вообще все, что связано с ключ-картами, потому что Пит... Господи. Потому что Пит уже взял его член в рот, сосет, лижет и — ай, нет, зубы! — а затем язык снова ворочается вокруг головки, пальцы поглаживают мошонку, а дальше Пит давится, кашляет, и не проходит и двух минут, как все превращается в гребанный пиздец.

— Пит, — сдавленно окликает Патрик, глядя вниз на Пита, все еще не выпускающего член изо рта. Его щеки покраснели и подводка размазана просто, сука, везде. — Пит, ты ужасно это делаешь.

Пит мычит что-то наверняка оскорбительное и принимается за дело с еще большим жаром. Патрик запускает пальцы в его волосы и пристраивается лбом к двери, позволяя катастрофе развернуться во всей красе. Он так пьян, что, если закроет глаза, то, скорее всего, отключится.

— Да-а, — подбадривающе шепчет Патрик, когда Питу удается войти в ритм. — Да, ага, вот так. Черт, Пит, это уже не так плохо.

Пит показывает ему средний палец и обхватывает член ладонью. Он держит тепло и крепко, и рука мокро скользит вслед за губами. Это не идеальный минет, но все-таки минет, и такого с Патриком не случалось уже довольно давно. У Пита все еще не получается удержать ритм и слюней становится тревожно много, но он не сдается, и несмотря на все вышесказанное, Патрику начинает становиться по-настоящему круто. Вскоре он уже стонет и закусывает губу, стараясь не трахать рот Пита, уже почти-почти, его бедра напрягаются, но...

— Черт, Пит, думаю, я слишком пьяный, чтобы кончить.

Пит ухмыляется и говорит:

— Я знаю один фокус для таких случаев.

Он сует палец в рот и смотрит снизу вверх так хитро, будто бы это безотказно обеспечит оргазм кому угодно. Палец блестит от слюны, выскальзывая изо рта Пита и устремляясь Патрику между ног.

Можно было догадаться, серьезно, можно было, но почему-то для Патрика это становится неожиданностью, и он просто стоит посреди коридора отеля с голой задницей, в которую толкается палец Пита Вентца.

Патрик хлопает по руке, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Пит, это мерзко.

— Просто дай мне попробовать, тебе понравится, хорошо? Доверься мне.

Патрик не знает, почему ведется на любую фигню, которую говорит ему Пит, но он выглядит таким уверенным, стоя перед ним на коленях, что Патрик сглатывает и кивает, и разрешает сунуть палец туда, где пальцам совсем не место.

Пит неуклюже подтягивает колено Патрика к себе на плечо и продолжает отсасывать, вставляя палец глубже. Это стремно и неудобно, и Патрик вот-вот передумает и скажет Питу, что это противно, тупо и...

О. Это. Просто. Ох. Пит вроде бы ничего такого не делает, просто водит пальцем туда-сюда, даже не очень глубоко, но от этого жар приливает к паху, животу и груди, и Патрик краснеет, потому что ему неприлично хорошо.

Он кончает настолько ярко, что едва умудряется устоять на ногах и попадает коленом Питу в лицо, и всевозможные стыдные звуки вырываются из его раскрытого рта.

Когда он приходит в себя, Пит тяжело дышит, его губы красные, припухшие и мокрые. Патрик замечает очертания стоящего члена под узкими джинсами Пита, и ему становится жалко беднягу.

Он подтягивает штаны и опускается на колени рядом с Питом.

— Эй, — шепчет Патрик, отодвигая глупую челку с его глупого лица. Кожа такая горячая, как будто у Пита температура.

— Это было охуительно.

— Ага.

Пит притягивает его и снова целует. На вкус поцелуй как сперма и пиво, и Пит все еще не может отдышаться. Патрик просовывает колено между его ног и прижимает крепче, крепче, пока Пит не складывается пополам и не взвизгивает:

— Больно, какого хрена!

— Блин, — бормочет Патрик и сочувствующе поглаживает его колено. — Хочешь, чтобы я, мм, оказал ответную услугу?

Пит медленно кивает, прикусывает губу, усаживается удобнее и приглашающе раздвигает ноги.

Ладонь Патрика несмело скользит по шву его джинсов. Черт, под ним так тепло, так... Недвусмысленно твердо.

— А где твой ключ?

Пит приподнимается навстречу прикосновению, его глаза закрыты.

— Я отдал его тебе.

Патрик проверяет карманы свободной от лапания своего друга рукой.

— Нет, не давал.

— Ну, у меня его нет.

— Только что был.

— Сам знаю, что был!

— Проверь карманы.

— Сам свои карманы проверь.

— Какого хрена ему делать в моем кармане?

Они спорят, и в конце концов выясняют, что ключ все это время был у Пита под жопой. Спор длится особенно долго, потому что они все еще трогают друг друга, прикусывают за шею и снова целуются. У Пита стоит так, что он всхлипывает каждый раз, когда пальцы Патрика оказываются слишком близко. Наконец, Патрик победно достает карточку, они дают друг другу пять и еще на некоторое время увлекаются ласками.

— Ты правда мне отсосешь? — шепчет Пит, вылизывая губы Патрика и потираясь о его бедро при каждом удобном случае. — Правда?

Патрик сглатывает, осмысливая. На самом деле, эта мысль не первый раз приходит ему в голову.

— Да.

Пит тянется картой к замку, Патрик помогает ему подняться, и Пит опять целует его. Они толкают дверь, но та почему-то не открывается. Они пробуют снова, Патрик дергает несчастную дверную ручку, пока Пит продолжает висеть на нем и настойчиво целовать его шею. Они тратят еще несколько минут, переворачивая карту и пробуя как угодно, но замок только мигает красным и сердито пищит. Патрик дышит на карту и вытирает ее о футболку.

— Не работает! — возмущается Пит и всплескивает руками. — Ключ не работает!

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не заметил?

— Трик, — скулит Пит, удивительно быстро меняя тактику. – А ты не можешь отсосать мне прямо тут?

— У нас есть ключ, — шипит Патрик и проводит по магнитной ленте языком, ну, вдруг сработает? Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры, а Патрик стремительно теряет терпение. — Это отличает нас от диких животных. Да помоги же мне открыть ее, черт возьми!

Пит просто начинает колотить в дверь, видимо, не так уж далеко он ушел от бабуинов, как Патрику казалось.

Но вдруг, совершенно неожиданно и к общему ужасу, дверь открывается и за ней стоит полусонная пожилая дама в пижаме с медвежатами.

— Я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает она.

Патрик и Пит отскакивают в коридор. Пит все еще без рубашки, у Патрика расстегнута ширинка и, как стремительно начинает до него доходить, они только практически трахались возле чужого номера.

— Добрый, эм, вечер, то есть, утро. Здравствуйте, в общем, — начинает Патрик, потому что вежливость это меньшее, что он может предложить женщине, под дверью которой он только что стонал в оргазме. — Мы ищем мою комнату. То есть, его комнату.

Женщина с любопытством оглядывает их, оценивая степени раздетости, и поджимает губы.

— Какой номер тебе нужен, дорогой?

Патрик смотрит на карточку. 417. Поднимает взгляд на дверь женщины. 414.

Пит тянет его за локоть, разворачивая, и они оба не веря своим глазам пялятся на цифры 417 прямо напротив.

Дверь 414 тихо закрывается.

Пит произносит:

— Вот мы дебилы.

Патрик согласно кивает, а потом оборачивается к Питу и ему становится не по себе. Внезапно он чувствует себя совершенно трезвым.

— Слушай. Ты по-прежнему хочешь, ну?..

Пит берет его ладонь и кладет на свой все еще, без сомнения, крепкий стояк.

— Что сказать, пожилые дамы производят на меня впечатление.

— Ты отвратительный, — говорит Патрик и прижимает Пита спиной к двери, чтобы поцеловать, по-настоящему поцеловать, так, как он хотел сделать, сколько себя помнит. И снова останавливается, ждет, чтобы Пит посмотрел ему в глаза, и шепчет:

— Все равно это, наверное, плохая идея. Мы оба пьяные.

Пит хмурится. Отдергивается так, что ударяется о дверь затылком.

— Если не хочешь, то, блять, не делай этого, ладно?

— Нет, — Патрик проводит картой, замок загорается зеленым и дверь распахивается за спиной Пита. — Я хочу.


End file.
